


Snowman (Day 13)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: December OTP Challenge, F/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Kel and Neal make a snowman.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: December OTP Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 5





	Snowman (Day 13)

“You finally think you got it big enough?” Neal stuck his tongue out at Kel. “You've been rolling that snowball for 15 minutes. Can we put on the other parts now?” 

“Fine, fine,” Neal said. He started to work on the next one. 

“Try not to take an hour,” Kel called out. She started to make the last snowball. 

“Done!” She looked over and saw Neal putting the snowball on the bottom. She placed her snowball on top. “Now for a face!” 

Neal ran off to find some stones while Kel went to find some sticks for arms.  When she returned, she saw Neal making a face on the top snowball. 

“Did you bring a carrot?” 

“Yep!” 

“Wow, you actually touched a vegetable. It's amazing.” Neal stuck his tongue out again, and she grabbed him into a kiss. 

“I think you bit my tongue.” 

“Then don't stick it out.” The two stepped back and looked at their snowman they made. “I think it looks nice.” 

“It reminds me of the Stump.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, it just does.”


End file.
